smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Later, Papa Smurf had called his little Smurfs to his lab for a special announcement. "Fellow Smurfs! I will now introduce the new and improved, Smurfette!" Papa Smurf chuckled. As Smurfette walked out from the lab, all the Smurfs looked at her love struck. "Hello, boys!" Smurfette greeted. She now had beautiful long blond hair, a frilly flower shaped dress, longer eyelashes, and adorned a set of high heels. "Hello, Smurfette!" all the Smurfs said in unison before running off, except for Hero, who had a big smile across his face. Smurfette went over to him. "So, Hero, do you like the new me?" she asked, posing this way and that. "You look absosmurfly beautiful, Smurfette!" Hero said. "Eh Smurfette... would you... uh..." he began to stutter. "Yes?" Smurfette asked, as she looked at him with eyes that sparkled like diamonds, causing Hero to begin blushing and also starting to sweat. "Would you like to smurf on a stroll with me through the forest?" Hero asked sheepishly. "Of course I will," Smurfette answered with a smile. Hero offered to take her hand. She accepted and they began to walk away. All the Smurfs soon came back bearing many gifts. "Hey! Where's Smurfette?" Hefty asked. "She's over there!" Papa Smurf chuckled. All the Smurfs looked and seen Smurfette with Hero. She was relaxing her head on his shoulder. All the Smurfs felt really annoyed, except for Hawkeye who could only chuckle. He really is the luckiest Smurf! he thought to himself. Out in the forest, Hero and Smurfette were happily strolling along. Hero picked up a red flower from the side of the path and offered it to her. Smurfette blushed and accepted it. When they walked further down the path Smurfette let out a loud shriek and ran behind Hero. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "There! A horrible beast!!" Smurfette said. "Where?" Hero asked again. "There!" Smurfette said, pointing to a really small caterpillar. "It's only a caterpillar, Smurfette! They're harmless." Hero said, as he took the caterpillar into his hand and went to a nearby tree and let it climb onto the branch. "There you go, little fella!" as the caterpillar climbed onto the branch. "You're so good with animals," Smurfette said. "Yeah! We never harm other animals, they're our friends!" Hero said. Later, Hero and Smurfette were relaxing by the river, looking up at the cloudless sky. Smurfette was snuggled up next to him. "Hero! The times I've spent with you have been really fun," Smurfette said. "Your life as a Smurf has only began, Smurfette," Hero insisted. "I'm sure that once you've fitted in and gotten to know the other Smurfs, that you'll have more smurfier moments." "I hope so!" Smurfette said, as they both looked into each others eyes, looking like they were ready to kiss each other, but were quickly stopped when they heard the voices of their fellow Smurfs close-by. "There they are!" Hefty said. "Hero! What do you think you're smurfing?" "Spending time with Smurfette! What does it look like I'm smurfing," Hero answered back. "You're trying to smurf her away from us!" Hefty said. "Yeah!" all the other Smurfs said voicing their disgust. "What do you suppose got into them?" Smurfette asked Hero. "They think this smurf is trying to smurf you away from them! But this smurf is only wanting to know you better," Hero said. "I'll take you back to your house." "No! I'll do it" Hefty butted in. "No me!" Handy added, before they all started arguing again. "Oh dear, I know I finally look like a Smurf, Hero, but I sure don't feel like one," Smurfette said. "I'm afraid you will have to manage that part on your own," Papa Smurf butted in. "I will? But how?" Smurfette asked. "You'll smurf what to do when the time comes Smurfette!" Papa Smurf said. "He's right, Smurfette!" Hero added. "Come on, I'll smurf you home." ... Later, Smurfette was in her house; fixing her hair in her compact mirror, she was happily singing away until Gargamel appeared in the mirrors glass. "Smurfette? What's happened to you? You've changed... I sense Papa Smurfs hand in this," Gargamel whispered to Azrael. "Gargamel! You mean nasty wizard! I don't know what you want now...," Smurfette said angrily until Gargamel butted in. "But my dear, I only want to grant your fondest wish," Gargamel said. "You mean to be a real Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "No! I mean your wish to payback those miserable blue creatures for their bothersome meddling!" Gargamel boomed, hitting Azrael in the process. "What?" Smurfette asked in shock. "I mean... eh... don't you want to pay the Smurfs back for their kindness?" Gargamel asked, feigning his lie. "Oh yes! They have been so nice to me! I should do something nice for them! Especially for a Smurf in golden clothes called Hero, he's really nice, he's a smurfy friend, " Smurfette said. "Hero!... not that cursed Smurf!" Gargamel muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Smurfette asked. "Nothing! I suggest a party... a surprise party!" Gargamel suggested. "And you can do that for me, Gargamel?" Smurfette asked. "It would be my pleasure. Just get all the Smurfs to the Big Oak tree this afternoon, I'll take care of the rest," Gargamel said, before letting out a sinister chuckle. Soon, Smurfette had called all the Smurfs to her house. "Yoohoo!" she called. "You called?" all the Smurfs said in unison. "What's smurfing?" Papa Smurf asked. "I want you all to know, that I planned a nice surprise for you!" Smurfette said, making all the Smurfs cheer. "And it's waiting at the Big Oak in the forest," Smurfette said. All the Smurfs cheered again. "A surprise!" Clumsy cheered. "I hate surprises!" Grouchy said. As all the Smurfs ran off into the forest. "Aren't you smurfing with us Smurfette?" Hero asked. "Just as soon as I pick out the right dress for the surprise, Hero!" Smurfette said. ... Out in the forest, all the Smurfs were heading for the Big Oak. "Quickly Smurfs! The big oak is just over the hill," Papa Smurf said excitedly. Back in the Smurf Village, Smurfette was having great difficulty in picking a dress. "No! This one's too long... I wore this one this morning... this one's too plain, I'll save that one for tonight, this one... no, this one... no!" Smurfette said, as she pulled out each dress. Back at the Big Oak, Gargamel was busy preparing his trap to capture the Smurfs. "I'll teach those Smurfs to be happy in my'' forest! This visit to the Big Oak will be their last! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel laughed, as soon he could hear the Smurfs approaching. "They're coming! Azrael, bring me that camouflage." Azrael brought over a large bush and Gargamel placed it in front of the box. "Don't just stand there like a ninny! Hide," Gargamel said, as he grabbed Azrael and hid behind a nearby bush. The Smurfs were busy following a red carpet and seen a box up ahead. Hero had a strange feeling about the whole situation. "Something's not smurfy here!" he said, as he slowed down and hid behind a tree trunk as the others walked into the box, and it soon closed. "Hey! Who smurfed out the lights?" Hefty asked. "Where's our surprise?" Clumsy asked. "Here's your surprise! My little blue captives," Gargamel laughed, as he picked up the box. "Gargamel!" all the Smurfs shouted in unison. "We've been smurfed! By the Smurfette! I told you! I told you!" Brainy whined. "I hate the Smurfette!" Grouchy added. "Quiet! We've got to think" Papa Smurf said, as Gargamel began shaking the box. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't waste your time, you miserable Smurfs! Now what should I do with you?" he questioned. Smurfette meanwhile was busy skipping her way through the forest, heading towards the Big Oak, until she heard the voice of Gargamel. "Tonight, Azrael! Tonight we feast," Gargamel said triumphantly. "Yes, we'll cook them in honey and eat them as snacks... no, we will have Smurfs on a stick... no, we will dine on Soup a la Smurf." "Not on my watch!" Hero shouted, as he emerged from behind the tree. "Hero! Get him Azrael!" Gargamel commanded. Azrael chased after Hero, he weaved his way past the surrounding trees, Smurfette watched this from close-by. "Oh dear! I must do something! But I'm not even a real Smurf yet," Smurfette said, before she remembered what Papa Smurf had told her. ''You'll know what to do, when the time comes, Smurfette! the thought of Papa Smurf told her. Eventually, as Hero was flying around trying to get away form Azrael, he was caught by Gargamel. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Now I have you! Who would have thought I would capture every Smurf, with just a measly Smurfette." Gargamel said, before he heard a voice from close-by. "Nanana, you didn't get all of us Gargamel!" the lone Smurf said. "Smurf's on you, Gargamel! You missed the lone Smurf," Papa Smurf said from within the box. This distracted Gargamel long enough for Hero to bite his hand and fly to where the lone Smurf was standing. "Let's work together to rescue our fellow Smurfs!" Hero said. "Agreed," the lone Smurf replied. "Get them, Azrael! I must have them all!" Gargamel said, as he and Azrael chased after Hero and the lone Smurf. Hero grabbed onto the lone Smurf and flew into the air, causing Gargamel and Azrael to knock their heads against a tree trunk. Hero landed on a nearby boulder. "That's using your heads," the lone Smurf said. "Nice one!" Hero said with a slight chuckle. "Don't just do something, stand there!" Gargamel said. "Follow those Smurfs!" he commanded as they chased Hero and the lone Smurf once again. "Going up!" Hero called, before grabbing the lone Smurf and taking to the air once again, causing Azrael to become stuck in the tree trunk. "You idiot, Azrael! After them," Gargamel shouted, before Azrael hut him the gut, distracting them long enough for Hero to fly up to this box and release the other Smurfs. "Let's hear it for Hero and the lone Smurf!" Handy called. As both Hero and lone Smurf started climbing a tree. "Who is the lone Smurf anyway?" Brainy asked. "Where are you? You miserable wretches!" Gargamel said, as he and Azrael climbed up after them. "Keep going, Azrael! They are almost out of tree." Soon Hero and the Lone Smurf appeared at the top of the tree, Hero grabbed onto the lone Smurf once again, took to the air and flew back down. "When I give the word, we'll pounce," Gargamel said, and soon they reached the top. "Now!" he called, but caught nothing and started hitting each branch on his descent. "Bye, bye, Gargamel! Looks like this time the smurf's on you," the lone Smurf said. Gargamel landed in a really bad way, and Hero and the lone Smurf rejoined the other Smurfs, who cheered at their victory. "Gee, thanks, Lone Smurf!" Clumsy said. "Yeah, you sure showed Gargamel!" Hefty added. "But, who are you?" Hero asked. The Lone Smurf removed their costume, and it revealed to be Smurfette. "Smurfette?" the Smurfs gasped. "Yes, it's me, and I feel just like a Smurf!" Smurfette said happily. All the Smurfs cheered. "Smurfette is a real Smurf at last!" Brainy said. "She's always been one to this smurf" Hero said, causing her to blush. "You see? There's nothing you can't be, if you smurf hard enough." Papa Smurf said. "Now we really have something to celebrate," Handy insisted. "But first we must smurf Gargamel, the way he smurfed us," Papa Smurf said, as he discussed his plan with the other Smurfs. ... That night, Gargamel was in his hovel, fuming over his defeat. "This is all your fault, Azrael! You and those blasted Smurfs!" he said angrily. Just then there was a knock in his door. "Come in!" he shouted, and soon an ugly old woman, wearing orange rags and soft shoes, appeared. "Oh boohoo! I'm so lost and alone! Won't someone help me?" she cried. "Oh no! We've been smurfed." Gargamel said, as he and Azrael tried to run away from the ugly woman. "I'll get you Smurfs for this!" Gargamel boomed, as the ugly woman followed close behind him. "Wait! You're supposed to feed me, and take care of me! Stop! Stop!" she yelled. "My revenge will be terrible! You'll see! You'll see!" Gargamel boomed, as they ran off into the distance. Back in the Smurf Village, at Nikolai's Bar, all the Smurfs were busy celebrating Smurfette becoming a real Smurf at long last, she and Hero happily danced together as the others looked on, some feeling rather annoyed, others felt happy now that she was a real Smurf. "Smurfette! We love you," Vanity said. "I hate... I... I... I love the Smurfette, but I hate anybody to know about it," Grouchy said, as he drew a heart with an arrow through it on a house and walked on home. Back at the party, Fergus and Abloec were talking to each other. "Well, laddie, it seems our prayers have smurfed true," Fergus said. "I told you, my fellow Fergus," Abloec replied. "The Almighty smurfs to our prayers. We smurfed to Him to smurf watch over Smurfette and smurf her towards the light and He has done so. Smurfette is now a true Smurf." Fergus began to chuckle, "It's going to be really busy around here from now on with all the laddies trying to smurf attention from the wee lassie, especially Hefty, I can smurf they he'll smurf everything he can to try and smurf the most attention from her." "I can only pray that he doesn't smurf down the road of temptation and smurf something he'll later smurf to regret, my fellow Fergus," Abloec responded. "Anyway, that's enough smurfing, time to smurf back to party, drinks are on me," Fergus insisted. "I wouldn't mind just one drink to celebrate this occasion," Abloec answered with a smile as they went to rejoin the party. Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The First Female Smurf Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles